


Danganronpa Twins of Despair

by YKW312



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKW312/pseuds/YKW312
Summary: A girl wakes up in a garden surrounded by 15 more teenage students, they are forced to participate in a killing game, not knowing what to do, or anyone to trust, she clings to what she had, hope. What happened during that summer which nobody remembers? And why is it so important? Why did they forget?





	Danganronpa Twins of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, i'm very excited to start this story with you guys, I despair that you like it... I'm not good with presentations, hehehe.

Prologue

Welcome to the Reformatory Despair's Leak.

Emily Miller, the protagonist and  **The Ultimate Fashion Designer** , wakes up on the floor of a dark hallway, confused, she wonders what happened when she slept, “What happened?” she wondered as she got up from the dirty floor full of dust and dirt. Emily was more than confused, as she got up, she saw a door, “Could it be…” She got excited and eager, he walked to the bright red door, but, let me tell you a little bit about her.

She lived with her parents and older brother, she got recognize at a early age all around the world, her designs were stolen thousands of times, but she always kept going, apparently she dyed her hair white, her brother followed, but they said “We were born like this actually, we have the same illness” but they have no proof for that. She likes white rice with a mixture that no normal people would do and consider unhealthy. Now let's go back.

Once open, she looked in, it was a garden full of people less than 20.

“Umm, who are...” she was interrupted by the masked man “Did you wake up on the floor too?” said a masked man “If so, then what is your name?” Emily was a bit scared by the appearance of this masked man “Umm… my name is Emily Miller…” she said, doubting whether to tell him her name “Well then, I am…” He turned his head for a moment “Masquerade, call me Masquerade” “Well… so as i was saying, I'm Emily Miller, the Ultimate Fashion Designer, nice to meet you” she said calmer “Hey, my name is Isabella Johnson!  **Ultimate Botanic** here!” said the red-headed girl who was holding a black rose that obviated her talent “I'm  **The Ultimate Seamstress** , Skye White, that's it, we have nothing more to say to each other” said the one in the corner of the garden with a very high voice, a bit annoying, she had long blue hair, shorty, I might add “I am Amelia Murphy, I have the talent of  **The Ultimate Cook** ” she checks a monochrome tablet before revealing her other talent “But according to this tablet, my talent is Survivor ... It's a pleasure …” the boy next to her interrupts “I'm Evan Murphy, I ... also have that talent” “Hey! I said I don't like being interrupted, jeez! When will you learn?” Amelia drags him out of the conversation and they both leave…

On her right there were more people, she approached them “Hi, my name is James Williams, my talent is a secret for now, don't ask me!” a boy that looks like him approaches from behind “And this is my little brother Georgie” James puts his hand on -Georgie's- shoulder “I told you to cut it out” -Georgie- approaches me “I am the Ultimate Geologist, George, a pleasure” James positively asks George to go with him to introduce himself to the others. Amelia approach the girl with the big pink bow in her head “H-hi, how are-” “Hi! My name is Aurore Lewis, I am **The Ultimate Broadway** **Actress** … but maybe you already knew that...” She did and so she said “Oh my god, I thought that i would never get the chance to... to actually know you” “Ha! You thought wrong, now if you excuse me, I'll go talk to the other row, bye!” That was strange “Hey, hi, how are you? My name is Alexander Taylor, the Ultimate Waiter, if you need something, you can always ask me!” What a nice lad, and he skated away on his heelys. “H-hi, i am Harry Davis, i- i am **The Ultimate Lucky Student** a- and this is-” The girl next to him cuts him off “Ava Davis, **Ultimate Unlucky Student** , don't ask why” I didn't ask back “Oh, so you two are twins too? That's surprising actually, you two aren't very identical, sorry if that came off wrong” “Yeah, my hair is light gray cuz it runs in the family i guess” That came off wrong.

Just four more, I see, 3 girls and a boy.

“Hi! Who are you... Gals” I said to the group of three sitting in the shadow of the large willow tree. “Oh, hi, my names is Jessica Brown, the Ultimate Model, this other girls are, Lily Smith” The black girl raises a finger to get noticed “Ultimate Yoga Master” says Lily “and Sophie Johnson” The girl with the mask repeats what Lily did, raise a finger “Ultimate Mask Maker” Emily looks over to the young man sitting underneath the big tree“Oh, and that boy over there is Lily's brother, Thomas” The boy looks over and smiles “Our parents are of different colors, i look more like our mother and he like more like dad” i look over to see what he was doing “Hello?” “I'm a little' busy here”, he said, tapping various times onto a tablet glued to a belt around his arm. He appears to be a coder or something.

* * *

After talking for a while with Thomas and Masquerade, Emily wanted to go back to the hall to check where they were but couldn't, since the doors were closed, “Hey, what's up?" The doors are locked!” the others were excited “W-what did you say?” said the scared Harry, Lily runs to the door and tries to burst it open in desperation “Ng... it won't open” “This is bad” said Jessica “Bad, bad, bad, bad, super bad” and then a cheerful voice was heard.

“G-good afternoon everyone!”...

“What?” We all said in unison, we couldn't believe what we saw. “Is ... that a stuffed fox” “I'm not a stuffed fox, I'm Monotsune”

"What?" We all said in unison again, "Is that fox talking?" "I think I'd take a hard shit?" things like that were heard throughout the garden...

“I'm your teacher, class 85-A, I hope you are all in a good mood! Because, do you know what you are going to do today?” Said the monochrome fox with a mocking tone “Uhh, what are we doing here?” Skye said curiously “I don't remember joining a class, much less starting Summer school” That was true, no one remembered entering summer school, “Oh, don't you remember? That's because you never went to Summer School, you were kidnapped just after the summer, before entering the Academy or enrolling again” It had to be a joke, they had been kidnapped over the summer but… ¿what summer? if what they remembered was immediately leaving their normal high school lives, the day after they received their letter as the Ultimates, “What summer are you talking about?! I haven't even gone home yet” said Ava “Oh dear, one thing is not going home and another is not remembering going home, dear” What's going on? What is that fox talking about? Why were we kidnapped? “Now let's get to the point, you will be participating in a killing game, oh dear, I wish you the bestー” “STOP! Like, what killing game? What are you saying?” “Im sorry but it's true, a killing game, if you want, check this box to see your MonoScreens, they will be your guides during this Mortal Reformatory Life, If you kill someone, freedom will be given to you and you will go to the outside world, killing the rest of your friends, that's just too cruel!”.

Mortal Reformatory Life, that's a word i didn't expect to hear… Who could murder another person to get free? Is it a nightmare or reality? Will we be able to live together or die for the selfishness of another? Will I kill someone for my selfishness? I hope to never say those words...

“Forgive me Father, because i have sinned


End file.
